Thank Puck
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Puck and Blaine met in Fight Club, and he just might be the reason Blaine got together with Kurt to begin with. Technically, this complies with canon. One Shot.


So, technically this is canon compliant. RIB just might've forgotten to tell us this. lol. Basically, I'm trying to say that I don't alter any events that have happened within the show. Also, let me know if I should up the rating. FFnet is getting stricter lately, and I'm not trying to get into trouble. If the rating offends you, let me know.

* * *

"Puck," Puck reaches out his hand and Blaine shakes it.

"I'm Blaine. Welcome to Fight Club."

These were quite possibly the best words Puck had ever heard in his life. Puck didn't want to go back to juvie. The food there sucked, the other kids were fucking scary and he was pretty sure real jail would only get worse. He was determined to stay out of the big house, but he needed an outlet. Glee was fun, but it didn't really provide Puck with any sort of relief. It gave him another family, who he loved and all, but damn, they had their share of drama queens in there.

He met Nick playing Elder Scrolls (which wasn't at all nerdy. Elder Scrolls was totally a badass game.), and they bonded over being in glee clubs and having some anger issues. When Nick realized that Puck wasn't far from Westerville, he asked Puck if he would want to be in a fight club. He got a resounding "Yes."

That's how Puck ended up spending his Thursday nights in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Westerville.

"So you're the leader of all this?" Puck asked as they watched a fight between two other Dalton boys. "No offense, but I kind of thought you'd be a bit…bigger, maybe a little less gelled."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense. You're the first guy outside of Dalton to join, so I've never really had any members not know me beforehand."

"You don't look like a criminal."

"I'm not. I'm just a kid with a lot of anger issues. My therapist suggested boxing. I prefer this. Think you like it?"

"Yeah, man. This is…this is perfect."

Puck fought Thad that night. He left with some black and blue marks on his ribs but felt like he was walking on air.

The next week, Blaine and Puck watched fights together again. "So does the pretty hobbit but tough guy thing get you a lot of chicks?"

"Uh, no. Not at all," Blaine chuckled.

"Well if you need me to introduce you to girls, we have them at McKinley. Can't guarantee that I haven't slept with all of them, but I won't set you up with the prissy ones."

"Thanks for the offer, Puck, but I'm gay."

"Oh! Well I've got a gay friend too. Kurt! Actually you two would get along. You both dress weirdly and like musicals and shit."

"Thanks Puck, but I'm not really looking for anything right now."

"Alright, but if you change your mind, just let me know. If I were gay, I'd be all up on that."

Blaine just chuckled and started to wrap his hands for his fight. He'd heard about people doing that: straight friends who have two gay friends and immediately want to set them up because, hey, they're both gay and need somebody! Blaine read about it being referred to with annoyance, but it was kind of nice to have that be someone's immediate reaction to hearing that he was gay. Puck didn't even flinch. That made him feel better than any fight ever could.

The next week, Puck found Blaine in a sort of depressed state. Even after going in for the first fight and doing really well, he still wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong, Anderson?"

"Just my AP Bio grade, man. My dad is down my throat about it and I know I screwed up and failed the test today."

"Here, I'll send you a picture of a hot guy. Hot chicks always make me forget important shit. Just look at it whenever you get stressed and it's like you totally forget everything."

Blaine opened the picture Puck sent. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, that was when we did Toxic with glee club in September. Gotta say, Hummel hit a growth spurt this summer and it went well for him. I'll send you the video of him doing his duet with himself when I get home tonight. That'll help you relieve some of the tension." Puck wiggled his eyebrows.

Blaine was too enthralled with the gorgeous boy on his phone to worry about the fact that Puck just told him to masturbate to a video of this boy, Kurt Hummel, or to tell him that a duet involves two people.

"See?" Puck said, snapping Blaine out of his entrancement. "You two should meet. I think he'd like to have a guy drooling all over him. I think he's lonely. It sucks getting thrown in dumpsters and shoved into lockers all the time, you know?"

"Yeah, that's how I ended up starting a Fight Club. Is he having a really rough time there?"

"Probably the same as anywhere else. I guess you don't have that problem though. These guys seem to respect you."

"Yeah, well, Dalton Academy has a zero tolerance bullying policy. I had it pretty bad at my old school. That's why I'm here."

"Wait, so like, nothing? Not even slushies?"

"Nope. I heard a boy whisper the word fag once to me here and he was suspended for 10 days with 3 months of probation when he came back."

"That's…kind of awesome."

That's the first time he thinks that he should bring Kurt to Dalton. It sucks at McKinley, he knows that. He tries not to make it any harder for him, but Kurt just doesn't fit in. He can see McKinley starting to take a toll on Kurt.

The next time he thinks of it is when Rachel brings up spying on Dalton. It isn't really necessary. Puck knows what they can do. He should probably tell New Directions or show them one of the videos on Jeff's facebook page. He knows he could say a version of the truth: He met Nick by playing video games, but then he saw Kurt get shoved into another locker. He felt bad for him and there was nothing he could actually do for him. It's not like there was anything Puck could say to make him feel better…but Blaine could.

Puck knew Blaine could be exactly what Kurt needed. Even just as friends, Blaine might make him feel a lot less alone. Puck might've been a little harsh when he told Kurt to go spy on the "Garglers," but he needed to make sure that Kurt went before Rachel started trying to get someone else to do it.

Puck texted Blaine when Kurt left.

Puck: My friend Kurt is going to Dalton to spy on the Warblers for us.

Blaine: Um why are you telling me that? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of a spy? And haven't you seen our performances on Facebook?

Puck: Talk to him. Don't tell him you know me.

Blaine: Talk to him about spying?

Puck: No about being gay.

Blaine: What?

Puck: He's having a really hard time, okay? Just talk to him. He needs someone like you.

Blaine: Okay.

Blaine was nervous. They were doing Teenage Dream today. He hoped that it was good enough for Kurt. Not that he knew Kurt. He might've looked at his picture a lot since Puck sent him the picture a couple weeks ago and maybe he watched that video of him performing Le Jazz Hot a few nights before bed and he may have looked at his Facebook profile repeatedly, thanking god that there was another gay boy in Ohio who like French films and Vogue.

He was looking for Kurt when he heard someone behind him, "Excuse me," he turned to meet Kurt's gorgeous blue eyes for the first time in real life. "I'm new here."

Blaine kept his cool. He didn't let Kurt know that he was expecting him, that he was attracted to him or that he may have done inappropriate things while watching him do his rendition of Le Jazz Hot. Blaine was the supportive mentor. By the end of their meeting, Blaine knew that was the only thing Kurt needed right now.

Blaine is at Fight Club around Christmas when Puck brings up Kurt. "How is Kurt?" It's actually a question that he asks every week and Blaine thinks it's very sweet. Puck is an idiot often, but in his own sweet way, he really was looking out for Kurt by sending him to Blaine.

"He is okay. I think the workload is a little heavy for him, but he's doing better. He is smiling a little more."

"So are you two banging yet?"

Blaine could feel himself blush. "Kurt is just a friend. That's what he needs me to be right now. I don't think anything is going to happen."

"Just ask him out."

"I can't. Plus this guy from the Gap just asked me to get coffee with him. I think it might be a date."

"He works at the Gap? Really, Blaine?"

"Shut up, you're up to fight next."

Blaine is very evasive when it comes to Kurt. After Rachel's party, Blaine finally is the one to start the conversation about Kurt.

"I think he hates me. I would hate me."

"Who?"

"Kurt! He has to hate me. I had him help me serenade another guy and then I made out with a girl in front of him."

"Yeah, you could've just said you don't like him."

"But I do! At least I think I do. I just don't-I don't know! I didn't think he should be in a relationship immediately after the whole Karofsky thing, so I tried to back off. Then I figured he wasn't interested. Then I went out with Jeremiah, but then we sang Baby It's Cold Outside. Y'know how that's kind of an old people song? He made it sexy. I was ready to rip his clothes off but then I thought I was seeing Jeremiah, which I apparently made up in my head, and then I told him he wasn't sexy."

"I don't even know what you're talking about anymore, Anderson."

"I told him he wasn't sexy. I told him his sexy face looked like gas pains. He has to hate me. I hate me."

"Stop taking it out on yourself and take it out on Thad instead. You're up."

Blaine beats the crap out of Thad in about four minutes. Puck hands him a water bottle. "Rachel informs me that Kurt is mortified but still in love with you."

"Really?" Blaine lights up.

"Figure out what you want, Anderson. If you want my boy, great. If you don't, that's fine too. But you can't keep going back and forth. You're either friends forever or boyfriends."

"I know. It's just not that easy."

"Well, here's hoping you realize you're in love with him before it's too late."

He does. Blackbird is a song he'll never forget. He texts Puck before he talks to Kurt.

Blaine: I love him.

Puck: No shit.

Blaine: I'm going for it.

Puck: Use lube.

Blaine: I don't even know why I talk to you.

Puck: You wouldn't be in love without me. Go get him, tiger.

A year later, a lot had changed, but it was Thursday night again and that meant Puck and Blaine had plans. Puck was with the rest of the Fight Club in their abandoned warehouse.

Blaine was in bed when his phone rang.

"Can you get that?" Blaine asked.

"What's preventing you from reaching over and getting it?" Kurt snuggled closer into his boyfriend's bare chest.

"You're so mean to me," Blaine said as he got up.

"Didn't hear you complaining a few minutes ago," Kurt smirked, "Plus the view is great."

"If you wanna stare at my ass, all you have to do is ask me to turn around. Oh, shit," he said as he saw the caller ID.

"What?"

Blaine answered his phone as he climbed back under the covers, "Hey Puck. Sorry, man. Completely forgot it was Thursday."

"It's alright. Are you gonna head down here?" Puck asked as Blaine climbed back into bed.

"No, I'm staying in tonight with Kurt."

"You totally just got laid, didn't you?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not at liberty to discuss my personal life."

"My two favorite gays making sweet love while the rest of us are at Fight Club. Sweet."

"Shut it, Noah!" Kurt said while he snuggled into Blaine's chest again.

"I'm not making it to hang out tonight, Puck. I'll see you next week."

"Alright, remember there's no such thing as too much lube!" Puck shouted just to make sure Kurt heard. Blaine hung up on him.

"You two were supposed to hang out tonight?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I forgot it was Thursday."

"I thought you said you went to boxing lessons on Sundays and Thursdays."

"Well, I do and—"

"And Puck is supposed to have Jewish study group on Thursdays. That's why you two don't join the other boys for the weekly Call of Duty video game night."

"It's not what you think."

"You two are in an actual Fight Club, aren't you?"

"Okay, it's exactly what you think."

Blaine expected Kurt to get up and start pacing and yelling or freak out or something. Instead, Kurt just sighed as he continued tracing patterns over Blaine's chest. "How long?"

"Coming up on two years. It happened around the beginning of my sophomore year. Me and Nick, well, you know our tempers. We needed an outlet."

"Before we even met?"

"Yeah, I actually met Puck through Fight Club."

"You what? He knew you? He knew other Warblers? Why did I even spy on you if he could've done it?"

"He wanted us to talk. He said that you needed someone like me, and he knew I really liked that video on his facebook of you singing Le Jazz Hot, which was amazing by the way."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "Blaine, did Puck set us up?"

"I think he kind of did. He really cares about you, you know? It's in his weird Puck-like way, but he does. He was really worried about you before we met. He knew that things weren't going well for you with Karofsky and your dad's health."

Kurt sat up. "He's the one who yelled at me. He pushed me to go to Dalton, basically kicked me out of the boys versus girls week to go to Dalton."

"Yeah, he thought he was a little harsh, but he didn't want anyone else to volunteer."

Kurt got out of bed. "Oh my god, Noah Puckerman is the reason we're together," he said as he started pacing. "A juvenile delinquent introduced me to the love of my life."

"Puck setting us up freaks you out, but me starting a Fight Club doesn't faze you?"

"Blaine, the likelihood of Noah Puckerman noticing anyone without boobs is kind of earth shattering. You needing an outlet for your aggression? Not really news."

"Seriously?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're careful about it? You're not inviting the whole neighborhood? You're not trying to put each other in the hospital?"

"Well obviously, I kept it a secret for two years. You're not even mad about the lying, though?"

"I mean, it is technically a boxing lesson."

"Sundays are for legitimate boxing lessons at the gym, in case you were wondering."

Kurt smiled and sat on the bed as he held Blaine's hand. "You can tell me things I don't like, you know. Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I'll stop you, especially not when I know it's important to you. I trust that you know what you're doing with this."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed him. "Thank god I found you."

"Thank Puck."

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
